The awaking of memories
by Claude16
Summary: A young man with no memory awaken's ,not knowing where he is or where he's going. His only clue is a repetitve name. Rated-r for violence. Please R
1. Chapter 1

_**All rite's belong to thier respective owner's ,storyline is fanbased.**_

* * *

_**~Awakening of Memories~**_

Chapter 1-

I woke up from what seemed like a deep sleep like what was almost a limitless dream. When I woke up I felt like reality was the dream. When I looked around I found I was in a wooded area it seemed it was dark outside maybe late night or early morning it was eerily quiet outside not one sound was made almost as if everything was avoiding the area. I felt a sharp pain on the top of my head I felt a wet spot on my head I was drenched in my own blood.

As I looked behind me I saw a cliffside and almost at the center of it I see a helicopterwith a logo on the side that read (_Umbrella) _dangling at the cliffside. I know it is stupid to climb that cliffside to get in the helicopter but I just knew something incredibly important was up there, and I had to find out what it was. When I reached the top I looked inside the helicopter I found no survivors the helicopter ,

?"My god, no one lived through it ...I'm sorry."

I cut down the tree that held up the helicopter and searched the remaining wreckage and found a few guns a 9 millimeter hangun, a tmp, a riot shotgun and dragonov rifle and a bag of ammunition for each of the weapons. When I grabbed some food i heard a recorded message it sounded jumbled up but I could hear a message that said "North West- Racoon City ruins - new facility -Wesker-Wesker Wesker".

?" That name , Wesker, I know its important, is it my name?"

I don't know what that name Wesker means but I know it's important it might be my name or someone I know but its my only lead. Im now heading North-East according to this compass I had obtained inside the helicopter my only hope is that it isn't too damaged to use, as I kept moving forward I realized how quiet, it was out here not a sound at all it is incredibly unsettling I am walking for what seemed like hours. I can't tell due to the forest it is so thick i can't see the sky I keep on even though I can't see the sky, I almost miss it but if I turn back now I would just be wasting time and rations so I keep moving and eventually I see someone in the distance.

?"Hey!"

The man looks over and starts to stumble towards me then i realized he was injured he was bleeding heavily and he had torn skin all over him and falling around him.

?"Oh my god! Hold on i can help you!"

I ran over there with a first aid kit and my hand gun in case he was being attacked by an animal and i ran towards him but when I reached about twenty feet from him. Some memories came back I started to see me killing random monster-like-creatures called zombies and I realized that man was a text book zombie. That zombie thing lunged right at me and knocked the first aid kit out of my hand he almost bit me but when he opened his mouth I put a bullet in it.

Then I got up walked away and heard a hissing sound when I got my stuff I turned around to find the zombie brought a friend a young man wearing a leather jacket looks like a bike gang jacket he was torn up in the face looks like hes been a zombie for a while. He pinned me agaist a rock and bit me on my shoulder I grabbed my knife and jammed it in his forehead and ripped it out the side of his head. I started to remember people screaming don't let them bite you I started to get these visions about these monsters eating people.

?"Dammit!"

I kicked it in the head and i have to admit it felt pretty good. Now I wonder how long do i have before i become one of them will it be hours or days and I don't even know my own name but I only know one thing I have to move forward I have to try to keep going. I continue forward it seems to be more difficult than before due to the bite. The woods seems to be even longer than ever before I am getting winded faster. I need to rest and dress my wound I keep going and I see a small cabin looks empty I walk inside with my gun at my side I searched the house but found nothing inside and outside except for a small amount of rations.

I chose to barricade the house with wood and barricaded the door with the bookcase patched up my wounds and fell asleep for the night or morning I still don't know,but one phrase kept ringing inside my mind. (Am I gonna die)


	2. Chapter 2

_**All rite's belong to thier respective owner's ,storyline is fanbased.**_

* * *

_**~Awakening of Memories~**_

Chapter 2- _**The Nightmare**_** Begins**

I wake up to the sound of someone or something pounding on the door I could tell hours had gone by, because I wasn't very tired but I was alert I walked very catiously to the door so I wouldn't be heard I looked out the rugged and broken window to find only a single zombie just hitting the door. I kind of thought it was funny how long must it have been hitting the door for. I just opened the windo and took a shot at his head I remembered thats the easiest way to kill them. I continued from waking up to eat breakfast I found some rations in the helicopter and in the cabin, I know it isnt the smartest idea to eat food in an abandoned cabin, but I have to take what I can get.

In a few hours I left due to the fact I don't need an ambush like, last time I don't know if a second bite will make things worse or not.

? " I need to be more careful another bite and I'm dead."

I continue forth I am starting to feel a little better than yesterday I don't know if thats good or bad I think ill be an optimist and call it a good thing. I finally reached the end of the forest I find daylight so I know it's morning and god I never thought sunshine would ever feel this good after I take in the daylight I look around to find a massive camp and I see a sign that says (_Raccoon City Refugee Camp ) _and under the main wording _(Out of millions only 800 left) _

?"My god only eight hundred left, what happened here?"

I started to gain more menories of me in this city happy and almost carefree, then it hit me

?"I lived here ."

I raced down the trail without even thinking trying to figure out what happened to my home then on the way down I saw it,the city sign of Racoon City next to it a massive crater. I sat there for a minute stunned I realized that everything was gone my home my friends everything was just in that crater I started thinking rapidly wondering why this happened did this have anything to do with those creatures and if so how are they involved what is going on, I realize other people with amnesia probably say that all the time but this is different.

I start to calm down and realize that those monsters might be in that camp so I move cautiously to the camp and I take a look around the people gone. there are buildings so I decided to look and see if any one is inside. I picked the smallest building ,incase they are zombies. I entered I saw a young man short blonde hair wearing ragged clothing he was sitting by the fire I put down my bag and I carried my handgun, just in case I walked up quietly but loud enough for him to hear me he had no reaction and I couldn't see his face so I can't tell if he is a zombie or not.

?"Hi I'm-"

I wasn't sure how to tell him about myself so I kind of made up a lie.

?"I'm Jonathen Skyfield I was born here but I was raised in South America and curiosity got the best of me and so I came hera to figure out what it was like back here."

I feel pretty good about that lie I didn't think that name would just show up like that out of nowhere. The man just pulled up a chair for me and didn't say anything. I approached cautiously to the chair the shadows still prevented me from seeing his face but the rest of him looked pretty normal otherwise so I kept asking

?"What happened here why is Raccoon City destroyed, why is there only eight hundred people left, why is the camp empty, What is going on!"

The man still didn't react to, anything that was around him, when he turned I knew he was a zombie he lunged at me screaming and snapping I grabbed a piece of wood from the fire and jammed the fire in his eye. The zombie ran outside screaming and then all of the zombies around the area figured out where Im at.

John"Why is this happening!"

The zombies surrounded the house, so I slammed the door and blocked it with a bookcase, I grabbed my bag and I ran upstairs and I look out the window and climb out it and climbed on the roof and started to jump roof tops and I landed on a patio with a propane tank on it, the zombies surrounded the house I grabbed the propane tank and threw it down to the zombies largest group and shot it when it blew up it took down most of the zombies I took that opening and ran through the group I went to the fence by the crater I jumped it and fell into the center of the crater I, and I grabbed the dragonov rifle and took shots at the zombies at the fence trying to get to me and I must have killed fifty of them but they just keep coming.

John "Where do they keep coming from?"

I look over and I see another zombie jumping the fence but it looks like its alone so that means I can just kill it and run to where I can get to my goal and get a headstart on these zombies, so I put my rifle back and grabbed the handgun and I sprinted towards the zombie (I don't need this one to follow me and telling everybody else where I'm at) I got to the zombie as it turned around but before I shot it, it spoke and said.

?"What is happening here?"

I looked at her and realized she's human I put my gun to the back of her head and I said

John"Freeze! Now! Tell me who you are and what your doing here."

?"My name is Sheva Alomar I'm a reporter who came here to talk to the ex- inhabitants of Raccoon City and see there daily lives after the city was destroyed whats your name."

John"I'm the one asking the questions!"

Sheva"Fine let's find a safe spot to talk."

John "Fine I have a spot, let's go follow me."

We took a longer route to avoid the zombies attention and I went to the only safe spot in the woods the small cabin I had escaped earlier we had come from the back to avoid being noticed when we walked in the cabin I locked the door and searched the house I started to feel winded but I didn't show it and I talked to her.

John"Now tell me what happened to Raccoon City."


	3. Chapter 3

_**All rite's belong to thier respective owner's ,storyline is fanbased.**_

* * *

_**~Awakening of Memories~**_

Chapter 3- **_Personal Fears_**

John" Tell me what happened to Raccoon City, now!"

Sheva" Excuse me but, how don't you know? I mean almost everybody knows about the incident it was televised all over the world not one person doesn't know about it."

John" Just tell me!"

She looked confused beyond all reason to be maybe she is telling the truth it is known worldwide but I have to know what happened to my home.

John"Tell me what happened!

What she told me was disturbing and awful to hear that zombies those cannibals out there took over the city almost instantly took over the city killed thousands my friends my family dead or one of those things and I can't even remember them how awful. My body is starting to feel really heavy my vision is blurring it might be the bite.

John"Hey "huff" how would you like to earn my trust, is there a cure?"

Sheva"Yes there is an antivirus I had a box full of them in the helicopter just in case of this scenario why?"

John"Good go get it I will help you get out of this city, now-

I was inturreupted by a horde of screaming zombies pounding on the door.

John " Damn not now ,hey Sheva you know how to use a gun?"

Sheva"Yeah, how do you think I survived this long in this town."

John"Alright, here take these.

I gave here my tmp and my rifle, while the zombies were scrambling to get to the cabin we blocked the back door and stocked up on ammo and weaponry like old woodenplanks just in case we run out of ammo. They finally reached the cabin and started climbing to the attic window where Sheva was lying in wait with her tmp and rifle that will be a fun suprise.I am lying in wait with the riot shot gun and my pistol for an ambush at the doors sitting on the table near the stairs.

*Bam*

That shot signaled that war had began the zombies became even more violent than before the first to go was the windows I shot up to ten maybe fifteen zombies as theyclimbed in though the window the bodies began to pile up as were my memories as I shot each one my memories show that I spent a lot of time fighting these line of defense to go was the front door apparently they use weapons too that's just freakin' great. I grab the shot gun and the ammo and stood on thestairs taking them down in small groups.

John"Sheva how you holdin up!"

Sheva"Just doing great, we're getting overrun by these monsters."

John"Just about the same on my end too."

The zombies have me standing at the end of the stairs and Sheva firing outside the window judging by the amount of shots fired there must be hundreds more out there.

John"Where are they coming from I thought there was only eight hundred here and earlier I am pretty sure that I took down a couple hundred with that propane tank alone and about another fifty with my rifle."

Sheva"Even if you are overselling that,I agree this is way more than 800 people I don't know where they are coming from!"

The zombies just keep coming we keep shooting to the point where the zombies could climb each other like a latter to the window and I could use the ones on the stairs to make a before I pass out from the disease, a siren went off outside and the zombies looked up and started to wander off towards the siren, which is away from the I can go to the village and get the antivirus and cure myself so I can find this Wesker and find out about my past but I don't know if I can make it.

John"*Huff* *Huff* So what was that about, well how about we go to the-

I blacked out... A few hours later, I can tell due to the fact that that mess caused some damage to the trees and I can see moonlight.

Sheva"How long ago were you bitten?"

John"What are you talkin-

Then I saw my bandage from my shoulder bite on the table near the bed then I noticed that the bodies were cleaned out of the room their blood was doused with alcohol to block the smell and I looked out the window and saw all the bodies being burned a few kilometers away to not draw attention to us. She did all that and I couldn't even help her, I feel so useless.

John" I guess now is as good of time as any to come clean, it was about two days ago right after I lost my memory in that helicopter crash."

Sheva"Helicopter crash?"

John "Yeah I don't know if I was on it or near it but a helicopter with a logo of _(Umbrella) _on it fell near a mountainside and somehow knocked me out and made me lose my memory."

Sheva"Really, Umbrella huh. Alright I should go to the village and get the antvirus for you."

John"Thanks and sorry about my zombie wound I figured you wouldn't trust me if you knew I was infected but now I am telling you because I trust you Sheva so I ask you please go get the anti virus."

Sheva"That is exactly what I plan on doing, I left you the shotgun and the ammo in case you get attacked again."

John"Thanks I'm sorry to make you do this for me but once we get the medicine we can get out of here.

Sheva"No problem John.

Sheva leaves the house and heads towards the helicopter and I was stuck here feeling useless.I go back to sleep and more memories keep coming back.


	4. Chapter 4

_**All rite's belong to thier respective owner's ,storyline is fanbased.**_

* * *

_**~Awakening of Memories~**_

Chapter-4 _Alone in the Dead City_

Sheva" I don't know what his connection with (_Umbrella) _is but I have to keep him alive."

Sheva moves on into the forest to find the zombie camp and the helicopter to get the anti virus she scans the area so not to get ambushed by zombies or that John doesn't get ambushed by zombies while she's away.

Sheva whispers "No sign of them."

When she finally get's to the camp she looks around to find only ten- to fifteen of them. Then she looks in the buildings to find no one she thinks of a good stratigy it seems those zombies are only to keep suspicion away from passing tourists.

Sheva"This should be easy."

Sheva walks quietly to one of the doors to the house next to her and sneaks up the stairs where one of the zombies stood watch and she thinks she needs to find a way to make a quiet kill so she won't get ambushed and then she looks over at the small table at the center of the living room below the stairs where she is at.

Sheva "Bingo."

She walks behind the door grabs a small rock on the staircase and throws it hitting the table creating a loud enough noise for the curios zombie to here as soon as he walks half way down the stairs she quietly shuts the door and follows him and when he reaches the bottom she grabs him from behind and jams her combat knife into the center of his adoms apple, twists it t'and ripps it out the side to make sure it was a quick and efficient kill without creating much noise.

Sheva"That probably wasn't pleasent but it makes my job so much easier."

She then continues to walk upstairs and then sit on the only perch the zombie's used as a defense she then picks up the Dragonov and takes down three other zombies before they noticed something was wrong.

Zombie A"Someone's alive!"

Sheva"Oh great some can speak now."

The zombies started searching houses while Sheva took shots at them, eventually the three remaining only had her house to check they decided two should go together and the third goes as backup but Sheva prepared for this and as they got half way up sheva rolled down a grenade she had brought with her and that had taken down the rest. Sheva had gotten into town without being noticed when she got into the helicopter it seems only one of the antivirus had been left behind, she picked it up and put it in the ammo bag and as she got close to leaving she heard a heavy breathing from behind her a good distsnce away but still there she looked in that direction what she saw was a very tall man with a plate over his face, she could tell he was blind but those menacing claws hanging from his hands made her think he's still a good killer.

Sheva "Huh "

The zombie turned to look right at her she knew he heard her and he charged right for her she sprinted inside one random house and put a desk in front of the door and she took off her heels and quietky waited for him and he rammed one of the claws through the door and sawed throgh it like a wet tissue. So now she waited with a rock in her hand and as he walked around looking for her she did the same trick as before she through the rock at a wall and the claw guy slammed his claw in the wall and got it stuck sheva saw this as an oppertunity and took shots all over his back but nothing affected she grabbed the rile and shot one of the claws it was successful in taking one of the claws away but then he broke free and that just seemed to make him angry he started going ballistic and swinging his claws every where he couldn't see her so therefore he couldn't find her so she starts to back away from him but of course she walks right into the now broken tablehe swings again and this time he scratches her neck and she starts to bleed and of course he smells that so this time he's trying to be more accurate with his shots.

Sheva " Of all times for this to happen!"

Claw guy finally hits another wall but this time Sheva has a plan when he gets his claw stuck in the wall she runs over to the wall where the other claw is and removes it from the wall when she gets it she notices claw guy is getting desperate so she runs at full speed and jams the claw in the side of the indentationon the guys back and ripps the blade upwards and down then he still was twitching since she doesn't need him to follow her she puts the claw into the center of the wound and tears out the indentation altogether.

Sheva " I don't envy you that looked very painful."

She continues onward to where John was resting in the little cabin she knew how little time she had so she she reaches the cabin to find a blood bath and John sitting in the dinner chair passed out she hurries and gives him the shot not knowing what happened beforehand.

John"Ow! Dammit could you be a little more vicious with that needle?"

Sheva "What happened here?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**All rite's belong to thier respective owner's ,storyline is fanbased.**_

* * *

_**~Awakening of Memories~**_

Chapter 4- _**Carlos (John's chapter4)**_

I awoke a few hours after Sheva left I look at the sun setting it must be difficult doing all of that work on her own, I feel awful for having her do all of this.

John"I just feel so useless in here basically crippled from the virus...Dammit!"

I punched the wall out of pure anger, then I walked into the other room and grabbed some food and I prepared the hut for an all out assault from the zombies I watch outside the window for any wanderers but nothing shows I still am having more memories of my home and my own daily life, but I can't find out what my real name is. I find it increadibly frustraitng the silence, my forgotten name,and the feeling of being useless it all toppled with wondering if Sheva is alright im a nervous wreck. I keep watching and things grew silent even more than usual the animals are even dead silent, I realize that is a bad choice of words in this situation,but I feel as though that was the best analogy for the current situation.

John"That is never a good sign."

I feel as though I was being watched and not in a good way either just the feeling like the person who is watching me is envisioning my death as I sit here right now fearing this thing watching hours went by slowly as time keeps going, I eventually fall asleep for a few hours when I wake up I hear heavy breathing following by- "CARLOS!"

I look above me and some mutation of a zombie or something standing over me it looked like its skin was messed with but I remember dealing with a similar creature called Nemesis I jump out of the way of the monsters fist as it tears through the wall I grab the knife from dinner and stick it in his back and I took it out thinking it was dead but of course it's not that easy he turns and back hands me and knocks me through the wall I land inside the pantry room where Nemesis is walking down to me as I stand up I pick up the shot gun and fire it into his face three times after that Nemesis grabs me and throws me through the second floor and as soon as I hit the ground I can't catch my breathe so I hear him taking his time walking upstairs so as soon as I catch my breathe I grab the bed and crap to block the door and I head downstairs through the hole in the floor I reload the gun and grab the kitchen knife and wait for him, because I remember that he can follow you wherever you go so I just catch my breath and wait for him.

Nemesis"CARLOS!"

John"Who's Carlos you dumbass Im John Skyfield!"

Nemesis"CARLOS!"

John"I was hoping you had some common sense, but that is obviously not going to happen."

I avoid another punch and I jam the knife inside his neck and I use that to elevate nyself Nemesis starts screaming in pain.

John"Shut up!"

I grab the shot gun and jam it in his open mouth and I fire until after Imsure it went through It's neck I drop to the ground as Nemesis drops and let's go of me so I look over and I kept shooting him until I have to reload and the second I start to reload he opens his eyes and grabs my throat and violently smashes me into walls eventually I catch the shot gun in mid swing I jam the nozzle into the knife wound on the arm and fire inside, the bullet tore through his arm and his arm was just hanging by a single piece of skin he held his arm to keep it in place and it screamed-

Nemesis"REPAIRS NEEDED URGENT NEED TO GO BACK THE BASE!

John"Repairs, base where are you going now?"

Nemesis runs off to the forest I tried to follow him but my legs got weak im about to pass out again, but I can't pass out now I might die this time I need to help Sheva get out of here , I need to find out who is this Carlos is, I need to find that base, I need to live. I kept that going through my head again, and again until I finally pass out again.

John "I can't die here , not now I need to keep moving I need to stay alive, I need to help her get out of here at least."

I eventually passed out from the virus and exhaustion the feeling the virus coarsing through me and making me weak the fear of death is overwhelming im so cold, yet I feel warm as well I don't want to turn into those things if I could lift my gun I would shoot myself to prevent that but I can't lift up my arm let alone my gun. Then I feel a shrp pain in my neck.

Sheva"Wake up, Wake up, John stay with me do not die on me now."

John"I'm awake by the way, by the way thanks for that needle I was dead asleep but I still felt the needle in my neck that stung.

Sheva we need to find a safer area they seem to have a basement in the hut let's go down there and block it so we can sleep there for the night.

John"That's fine with me, I am a little tired after all."


	6. Chapter 6

_**All rite's belong to thier respective owner's ,storyline is fanbased.**_

* * *

_**~Awakening of Memories~**_

Chapter- _5 The Search is on_

I awoke a few hours later I, feel pretty good I feel the virus is gone the sun shining down on me through the door cracks I just feel like I am alive. I walk outside to look to see if everything is clear, and to be honest once everything is cleared I am going to relax in sunlight. I walked around saw no trouble so I got up in a tree and took a nap on a tree branch..

A few minutes later...

I woke up from another nightmare when a man named Nicholai shot some of my friends and fed them to those freaks called zombie's I remember I knew him as a friend or ally, I'm not sure I can't remember still.

John"Those freaks must have overrun the city."

Sheva"They did only about a thousand survived, the people who lived by the city limits and people skilled enough to fend them off and able to get out of there in a month or so."

John "Sheva, oh your awake thanks for the cure if you want leave here I'll show you the way but then I'll head back."

Sheva"No I'm coming with you, your here to regain your memory right?"

John"Yeah, but I also think that there is someone I know in that base that zombie talked about."

Sheva"Who, and what kind of zombie attacked you?"

Sheva pulls up a small PDA thing she gave it to me and told me to scroll down until I find the right zombie profile.

John " Well it's sort of a hunch but, when I checked the wreckage of the helicopter I heard a message on the radio thing it repeated the same name over and over again. Wesker."

Shevas eyes grew wide when I said that she obviously knew who this person was but when I asked her she said she didn't know who this person was but now I'm not sure if I can trust her.

John "I found the zombie it's called nemesis I used my shot gun to tear off it's arm. I heard him say that he was going to a base I saw him going south so I know to things someone is behind this and that the way to get there is down south so I ask again do you want to go with me?"

Sheva" Yeah come on if you can keep up."

Sheva walks on ahead and grabs the guns she wants I tried to do the same when I realized something.

John"Hey that's my line!"

Both thinking"I don't know what they are up too but I'm not sure I can trust them."

We finally reach the village still thinking the base can't be too far off. When I look around I see all of these bodies around the area not one live zombie-or dead-undead? Maybe I don't know you know what I mean. I look around to see all of these zombies had bullet holes at least 12 of them.

?"RAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I turn to the house where the screaming came from I get ready to go check the area out but when I start running,Sheva grabs me by my collar. I flipped and hit the ground.

John"Sheva! What the hell that hurt! I thought you were on my side!"

Sheva"I know what's in there, it won't cause us any trouble trust me."

John" Sure, whatever, that still hurt."

Sheva "Quit whining John."

Zombie"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

John"You sure it can't attack us it sounds like it's getting violent, maybe I should go kill it to make sure."

Sheva"Don't go after him it will be fine I mean he was on the brink of death yesterday."

John"Okay,I trust you."

*BAM*

?"!"

The zombie with the claws runs outside it looks like he was wounded badly earlier but now he looks furious at us. All I did was look Sheva in the eye and said.

John"Oh, yeah he looks really harmless."

Sheva"Shutup!"

He stands there for a minute and looks like he is staring at us, after a few seconds of him staring us down he starts to grow claws on his back like a porcuepine. I run and grab Sheva and dive behind cover he starts shooting the claws or spikes out of his hands but keeps one on each hand for if we charge him.

John" Sheva I have an Idea."

I grab the rifle and give her that and the ammo and I took the hand gun in return since she had the tmp already.

John"I want you to fire from the rooftops, while I distract him."

Sheva" Fine just be careful about what you do next."

John"Oh,I think I will be okay after all you'll miss me so much."

Sheva pushed me out of cover where a claw almost hit my head I jump a few feet and dove for cover again.

John"Are you sure your on my side."

I said nearly crying trying to make her feel bad.

Sheva"Quit whining you got to see how fast those things travel and how many he has didn't you?"

John"Fine, just shoot him and not 'll be careful ,you be careful too."

Sheva" I'll think about not shooting you no guarentees."

She said that as a joke but it still, it made me nervous. I charged him with the shotgun he shot three claws at me, I dove behind the wall of a building I hear him walking closer and closer to me. I used my empty hand gun clip to distract him by throwing it over in the houses window the claw guy-zombie ran inside I took the time to run inside and blasted him in the head, in turn knocking his helmet off...That didn't help me one bit now he can see...So I start running. I look up and I see Sheva's waiting to get a good shot so I stand my ground in the middle of town I payed attention to how many shots he can fire at a time.

Claw guy"!"

He charged me again but Sheva shot him in the back twice while he was preocupied with the pain I shot him in the chin. When he looked at the sun his eyes started steaming and he screamed violently. Then I realized the sunlight kills him so I grab his face,forced his eyes open and made him stare at the sun until he stopped screaming and twitching.

Sheva" Is he dead?"

John"Hold on."

I pick up the shotgun and fire three times into his head.

John"Yeah he's dead."

We walk off and grab our weapons we look at the Raccoon city ruins and we walk through it."

After they leave...

Claw Guy"Carlos..."


	7. Chapter 7

_**All rite's belong to thier respective owner's ,storyline is fanbased.**_

* * *

_**~Awakening of Memories~**_

Chapter **_6-The Excella Virus_**

We had traveled through the ruins to see a strange looking area it looked out of place because it looks like something was deliberatly covered not just the explosion and time had covered this. I eventually removed the rubble to see a door that looks like it wasn't even remotely affected by the explosion.

John"Sheva check it out. We have something unaffected by the explosion."

Sheva"What do you mean John?"

She walked over to see that the building under ground was completely unaffected by the explosion or was created afterwards. I opened the door to see what was inside there was still lighting in the building. I walked inside with my gun eady to fire.

Sheva" I think we should skip this spot I don't think anyone is here anyway."

John"I think we should go it looks like this areas been used due to the lights if it hasn't been used then the lights wouldn't be on"

I walked inside the building to see that no one was inside at that point but people had clearly used it earlier. I found that the hallway lead to a few doorways it looks as though this place was completley abandoned like they left in a panic the place was completley destroyed from the inside. I had eventually walked in the first door on the right. When I had opened the door the hinges busted off and I had not noticed this before but the outside of the door took tremendous damage but the amount of damage caused to this metal door made me origionally think it was flimsy wood.

John"This is not good no human nor animal did this, something like a monster had to do this. I think this thing had a massive amount of strength, we need to be careful about this we also need to avoid this thing at all costs."

Sheva" I agree we don't have the equipment to take anything like that."

I realized this thing was probably the cause of all of these people turning into these zombie creatures and I also realized that the debree had maybe been set there to keep that monster thing in here. Now I really had my guard up and I really thought that this is where this thing is.

John"Sheva I have a bad feeling about his."

Sheva"I think I know why, you think that barricade was to keep whatever did this here."

John" Exactly we can't move that barricade back all I could do was tilt it until it finally fell over I guess we really have to try."

Sheva" I guess so."

I feel awful for putting her though another dangerous situation. I went ahead to see that the other doors were in even worse shape than the first we had eventually reached the last door at the end of the hallway I had opened the door expecting to see a monster like creature. All I could see was just this nasty pile of bodies all of them look like they have been eaten it looks awful they were obviously there for a few days. They looked like they were scientists all in labcoats and they looked as though they had their bodyfluids sucked out through an opening in their necks. I can only hope that they were dead before they had to experience something like that.

Sheva" Oh god this is horrible."

John"I know this is horrible but we need to search the area to see what is going on. You keep a lookout for the monster."

I searched the bodies and found a key to another doorway in the room over in the corner. I walked into the doorway. I felt awful for doing something like this to these people but we need to find out what the reason for this outbreak if I need to I will. My memories seem to keep coming back a little at a time. I remember doing similar tasks in another city. I retrieved two items from the bodies a key and a research note book.

John" Sheva help me find something heavy to block the door with and then we need to read this."

We blocked the door the notebook basically read that they had invented a new form of a virus called he Excella Virus when sheva saw that it had seemed that she was shocked by the name Excella Virus so it seemed that she had an idea about what is going on now I really don't think I could trust her. Basically after the book read that they had invented the Excella virus they had used he people left to live in the old Raccoon City ruins as a testing grounds for the virus.

Sheva" My god they just won't quit Umbrella are just made of monsters."

John" It seems like these people have no morals they kill who they want."

I looked at the research notes as I start to remember that I might have worked for them but why would I work for these monsters. All I remember is being a hired gun and being breifed on the mission but I can't imagine killing an innocent person.

John" Come on Sheva we have to find what his key goes to."

I wondered what kind of person I was and what was before this happened to me.


	8. Chapter 8

_**All rite's belong to thier respective owner's ,storyline is fanbased.**_

* * *

_**~Awakening of Memories~**_

Chapter **_7- The truth Revealed_**

**I start to realize that I might have worked for Umbella but after what I have seen here it looks like the company is just full of people who think lives are just toys for their amusement. I understand why Sheva is suspicious of me but that still doesn't explain why she is here is she friend or foe. I guess the better question is am I friend or foe. All I know is that I have to continue on I look at the key and the research room to find a small safe under the desk where the researchers where piled next to.**

**John" Sheva I found what the key goes to."**

**Sheva" I see it too this is gross."**

**I hate to admit it but she is right it is nasty the only way to get to thesafe is to move the bodies and they aren't clean they still have some sort of ooze all over them. I started moving the bodies over to the corner and eventually when Sheva got over her fear of touching them. After the last body was moved I brushed the maggots and crap off of me Sheva did the same but had a little more emotion in brushing them off. After she stopped running and screaming we had opened the safe and found a a magnum the lightning hawk. Sheva went to go check the to see if the facility has cameras on the computers. I decided to hide the magnum and put some research materials we didn't read in there. **

**John " I have some bad news looks like it was for nothing all that was i there was some research not very useful materials either."**

**Sheva starts to glare at me. **

**John" What is it?"**

**Sheva"So...We picked up those bodies stuffed with maggots and slime for nothing?"**

**I realized that she was even scarier than any zombie could possibly hope to be when she is mad.**

**John"I-I am sorry but I couldn't find anything."**

**Sheva" YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"**

**John"Yipe."**

**Oh yeah she makes zombies look like puppies.**

**John" I am sorry about that but there really wasn't much in the safe at least we know what was in there."**

**Sheva" Whatever, here I found some footage of the incident I think this is what happened to the scientists and I think there were prisoners here too." **

**I looked at the moniter to see some scientists working on something and a few seconds in the video the scientists stop everything and a lady wearing a long red dress. Sheva seemed shocked but she looked like she was trying to hide and I knew I wasn't going to get any answers out of her. When she showed up it seemed all hell broke loose. I think she was the one who shut and locked the doors so no one could leave and the scientists start to panic. After they panic this arm flies across the room it looked like it came through the glass and grabbed te scientists head and pulls them towards it through the hole in the wall and when it was done it just slid the bodies through the hole again. The thing does this until every scientist is dead in another room some people in a prisoners uniform I see the same thing but this time I see the beasts face it was that Nemesis thing I fought before.**

**Sheva"I think we have a big problem."**

**John"I have to say you are right that creature is running around outside as we speak."**

**Sheva" What are you kidding me that monstrocity is running around the city?"**

**John"Honestly I didn't know that it could do that much damage but I did manage to remove one of its arms at least partially."**

**Sheva"I can't believe you took off part of it's arm if it can do that."**

**John" Well he threw me around for awhile before I could do that to it. Eventually I got a shot on him."**

**Sheva"We need to go after it even more than ever."**

**John"Yeah we need to stop that thing before it gets to any more cities if i does anymore damage it can easily be a worldwide effect."**

**I looked at Sheva I can tell that the lady in the red dress was bothering her but I know I won't be able to get any answers out of her. Who was she how does Sheva know her is this lady a friend of hers or is she an enemy of hers and where does that leave me do I have to friends or two foes or just one of each.**

**We continue without saying a word to each other until we get outside then all we said was which way do we go. We eventually found our way to the area where the Nemesis ran off to. I could see from the woods the top of a massive building but there was no way to get any specific details on the layout building. Sheva looked puzzeled still about the whole situation.**

**John"Sheva are you okay? You look like something is bothering you."**

**Sheva"I'm sorry I'm just trying to figure out what Umbrella is up to."**

**I could tell she was telling the truth partially at least but she knows more than she's letting on. I am in one of the worst situaions I have been in yet. Now I have to watch out for two different things one the obvioes enemy the zombie things, two Sheva and that other lady. **

**John"I will take point."**

**Sheva"Sure."**

**We walk in the woods to find very few enemies just the occasional wandering slowpoke, we take care of those with just a combat knife. We don't seem to have many conflicts on the way which is the univesal sign of this could get ugly. Sheva is staying really close I think she knows that too. We walk up a little further to see that the facility is also like a military base. I am amazed that these zombies created a whole military base. I knew what this ment this means war.**


End file.
